steven_universe_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Elementals
The Elementals are a group of nomadic Gems in space. Their main objective is to obtain as much knowledge as possible and use it to create new technological devices. They possess many spaceships travelling through space and bases in certain planets. Overview The Elementals' only known objective so far is to use the knowledge they gain to construct new kinds of technological weapons and devices. They are constantly travelling through space and stopping at the places they find to investigate them, and to do this, they use their enormous spaceship. Usually, the Elementals take everything they need from a place to never return, but due to the large size and dynamism of Earth, they make irregular visits to the planet from time to time to study its development. Because of these, they adopted certain earthly habits; for example, a part of them tend to sleep sometimes. Also, one of their former members, Petalite, possessed many objects used on everyday human lives, such as headphones and a coffee maker. As gemstones are excellent energy sources, most of the Elementals' devices use those as their power source. So the Elementals sometimes kidnap Gems they find, only to later poof them and use their gemstones on their machines. They also do this to have workers too, which was what happened in Petalite's case. On their spaceship, besides from rooms dedicated to researching and working, there is a prison and also a room full of bubbled gems. The Gems on the prison are there to be evaluated to see if they can serve as assistants or even scientists of the group; if they are judged as unworthy, they are poofed and bubbled on the other room, to be used whenever there is a need of a power source. System While the Elementals do not have things such as a caste system, it is implied they do use ranks on their system. The highest rank is of a Commander, and those are the Gems who have the most rights and responsibilities; the other Gems are considered their subordinates and have to show them respect. The second highest rank is that of an Administrator, and those usually work directly with the Commander and they set events up, such as controlling evaluations to make sure they go smoothly, and helping out new members with tours, managing the distribution of Pearls, finding solution to conflicts, etc. Being promoted to a high rank also offers many privileges, such as owning one's own personal Pearl. Also, some members can have their own rooms. For identification, all members use silver colored outfits. While the Elementals usually capture Gems that have the potential to be scientists and help the group grow, or become power sources, they also ocasionally capture other kinds of Gems to be used for other purposes. For example, Pearls are used as general helpers (or personal helpers for high-ranking members), Zircons judge the cases on the spaceship, Sapphires see the future to avoid accidents, Rubies and other soldier Gems defend the ship. When Gems are captured, they are usually brought to the prison cells and stay there for a while; if all cells are occupied, however, they are brought to the Bubble Room and kept in bubbles until there is enough space for them. Then, one by one, they go through an evaluation to determine whether or not they are worthy to become an useful member to the Elementals. The Elementals have many ships. The only know ones are Petalite's original ship that blew up, which was 3X6, and also 9Z5. Also, inside the Elementals' ships, there is maganize production; the many different kinds of genres consist basically of propaganda to try and manipulate the workers to be "perfect and ruthless machines" and stay loyal to the Elementals always, manipulating them in subtle ways. Locations The Elementals' spaceships are humongous and full of rooms and corridors, and new members are usually given maps to avoid getting lost. General Rooms These are large rooms with supplies for members to create and fix gadgets, all together. They are usually very populated. Personal Rooms Some members have their own personal rooms, which are equipped with technology and whatever they want to put there. Bubble Room This is a wide room dedicated to keep bubbled Gems, whenever the prison cells are all occupied. When Petalite was there, the room was completely full, to the point where she bumped into some bubbles just by moving. Prison This is a very large corridor, possessing many cells lined up on both sides. The cells are simply regular-sized empty white boxes with colored glass serving as doors in front of them, and a hand detector by the side; the glass is fortified and the cell will only open or close if a member of the Elementals places their hand on the detector. Pearls Room This is a rather isolated, restricted corridor with many pearl gemstones embedded to the walls (which prevents them from reforming). It is only accessed whenever the Elementals need more general Pearls around the ship, or when a member receives a promotion to a rank that enables them to obtain their own Pearl, and so, they can go there to choose one. To prevent any kind of conflict, all Pearls are rejuvenated upon capture, thus making them obey the first person who comes to get them and identifies themselves. Humans' Area The Humans' Area is a place where the captured humans are kept to be studied. For more information, read Humans' Area. Residents Members * Petalite (Scientist) * Copal (Ex-prisoner, currently Petalite's assistant) * Chromite (Guard) * Iolite (Commander) * Iolite's Pearl (Servant) * Tourmaline * Apatite * Sean McCarthy * Pearl (Marine) * Agate (Olive) * Magnesite * Kuuruko Wallerstein * Sunstone Prisoners * Amber (Previously) * Kyanite (Previously) * Scythia (Previously) * Rubellite (Previously) * Moonstone (Previously) * Finn McCarthy Category:Groups